Lagoon Boy
| alias = | age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2011-05-16). "Question #13316". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. | age (2016) = | species = Atlantean | gender = Male | eye color = Red | relatives = | affiliation = The Team, Conservatory of Sorcery (formerly) | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 108 | voice = Yuri Lowenthal }} Lagoon Boy (real name La'gaan, Atlantean Λα'γααν) was a student at the Conservatory of Sorcery, and currently a member of the Team. He is in an out-in-the-open relationship with Miss Martian. Personality When he was younger, La'gaan was an eager student who wanted to know a lot about the surface world. By 2016, his demeanor was still easy-going. However, he has shown frustration at the lack of action he receives during field missions. He often uses Atlantean slang and euphemisms in his speech. Some, like Superboy, consider him a jerk, though. History 2010 La'gaan attended his class with Lori Lemaris. He tried his hand at mastering a hard water snake. .]] La'gaan was at the Conservatory when Kaldur'ahm arrived with his friends Miss Martian and Superboy. He wanted to know a lot about the surface world, but got no real answers. La'gaan, Lori, Blubber and King Sha'ark confronted Ronal and his friends, whom they accused of being purists and responsible for an attack on Topo. With the other students, La'gaan came to Aqualad's aide when they were ambushed by purists. Ocean-Master's magic weakened him, but they won the day thanks to Topo's ink spout and Superboy's infrared vision. La'gaan could not participate in the final fight with Ocean-Master in the S'atiroman Cave. La'gaan witnessed a heated argument between Ronal and King Sha'ark. 2011-2015 La'gann got his wish: he got to see the surface world. He joined the Team, and struck up a relationship with senior member Miss Martian. 2016 Lagoon Boy lost a sparring match with Nightwing, much to his frustration. When Miss Martian arrived, he greeted her with a kiss. La'gaan begged to be on Alpha Squad, or even on Beta Squad, but was assigned as Gamma Squad along with Blue Beetle and Robin to capture Kroloteans in New Orleans. When they arrived in New Orleans, they could not find anything suspicious above ground. They went underwater and reached the base of the Kroloteans. They hid from them, while Robin contacted Mal and informed him that they found the base. They were discovered by the Kroloteans and attacked. Lagoon Boy fought off the Kroloteans, until Blue Beetle took a Krolotean hostage and found the abductees. The abductees, including Secretary General Tseng, were terrified of his appearance, but eventually calmed down when he opened their cage with ease. They made it out of the base before its self destruct caused it to explode. Back on the surface, their backup, the entire Justice League and Team, arrived. Powers and abilities * Atlantean Sorcery: As La'gaan is a student at the Conservatory of Sorcery, he at least possesses a rudimentary level of sorcery, including hydrokinesis. * Inflation: La'gaan can use Atlantean magic to enlarge his body, dramatically increasing his strength and durability. * Atlantean physiology: Enabling him to breathe underwater, as well as on the surface. Appearances Background in other media * Lagoon Boy was originally introduced as a minor supporting character in the Aquaman comics in the late 90s. He did not however pick up in popularity until his appearances in the Young Justice comic series, during which he appeared in the "Sins of Youth" crossover and even acted as a stand-in member of the team. He made his last notable appearance during the Titans East Special #1, where he along with the rest of his team were injured by the demon Trigon. He is still in a coma. References Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Conservatory of Sorcery Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:The Team